thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodo
Kodo is a skilled brawler who uses the Pyrus attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Omega Robotallion. Personality Kodo is usually very calm and relaxed, he never loses his cool in battle, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. Despite this he has been known to be kind and caring at times, helping others with their problems. He knows he is not perfect and that no one can do everything right and is very understanding of people's problems. Kodo was once quite arrogant thinking that no one could beat him, but has since learned that no one is unbeatable, and to accept defeat. He generally distances himself from others and tends not to interact with people unless he knows them personally. Growing up as an orphan he is usually quiet solitary and relies on his own abilities, not asking for help from anyone unless it is absolutely essential. Some have described him as being slighty unstable, not considering the people around him as friends but merely allies. He once stated that the only reason he tolerates his Bakugan is because of "a mutual relationship that could be broken at any moment" though this is mostly likely a lie. History Background Kodo grew up in orphanage and was rather solitary and quiet. He never knew his parents, but it said that his father was a hansome man with brilliant golden hair and his mother was a gentle and attractive woman with soft blue eyes, a trait he inherited. Because of his rather rough childhood he formed a hatred for both of his parents, describing his father as a fool who left him and his mother to follow his own ambitions and despising his mother for dying and leaving him alone, eventually adopting the name of "Kodo" and disregarding his real name as filth bestowed on him by his Mother. At the age of seven he left the orphanage and took to the streets, learning to fend for himself and blocking out all other people. In this time he somehow picked up the basics of several elemental abilities, showing extreme potential with both Pyrokinetics and Lightning Generation. As Kodo got older he distanced himself futher from the outside world, several questioning his mental state. It was around this time that Bakugan began appearing on Earth and for the first time he showed interest in something other than his own survival. From the very first time he played it was clear that he was a step ahead of the others, ruthlessly defeating anyone that happened to cross his path and began working his way up the rankings. He continued like this up to the age of ten, still not interacting with others as he believe that others were prone to failure, again tying things back to his parents and early life. Because of his instability around other people he became an outcast and relied solely on Bakugan for support, his distance from others soon transformed into sheer hatred, picking fights with other children and using his abilities to cause mass destruction. His violent attitude soon picked up the attention of a young man in his twenties. Upon confrontion Kodo attacked, striking the man in the neck with a powerful bolt of lightning, to his suprise the man took the attack and appeared completely unscathed. He convinced Kodo to come with him and the two trained, he acted under the guise that he merely wanted to help Kodo improve his skills while he was really trying to show him that he needed to embrace others to survive and be happy, he taught him how to properly use his abilities and showed him the real importance of Bakugan. Kodo bonded with him and he became his first real friend, the two treating each other like Brothers. Eventually the man, now known as Marvel left and his intentions became clear. Kodo set out with his newly found Guardian Bakugan and decided to explore the world, finally accepting that he needed others to survive. Brawling Career After his training with Marvel, Kodo travelled around with Omega Robotallion and began to gain more Bakugan, developing a strong bond with them. He still found battling easy and could never really find a proper challenge. After two years he was notably high in the world rankings and was growing tired of brawling, rarely accepting a challenge unless he felt the opposition might have potential. This was until he was challenged to a brawl by Infinity. The battle was tough and Infinity only just managed to win, pulling off some powerful combos with his Bakugan Demon. Kodo was reluctant at first but eventually became friends with Infinity. After losing to Infinity he was inspired and he set out looking for other powerful Brawlers. He eventually met people such as Bendo and Corbin, who had amazing brawling skills. He soon came to know some of the world's best brawlers and they kept in regular contact. Over time, the amount of he was playing Bakugan began to decrease and he was bonding with his Bakugan instead and spending time with the other Brawlers, who had also begun to play less Bakugan. Soon after, Bakugan from across the dimensions began coming to Earth, presenting problems they had been experiencing and asking for the Brawlers help. By this time Kodo had developed a fondness for Bakugan of all sorts and found himself helping any he could. War with Typhon After a long while of peace on Earth, strange and extremely powerful Bakugan begin showing up all around the dimensions. Though their intentions are initially unknown it is soon discovered they are searching for a collection of Bakugan know has the Olympia Bakugan that descend directly from powerful beings created by Code Eve at the height of the Bakugan's formation, If they were successful their leader Typhon would absorb these Bakugan's energy and gain power that would supposedly rival that of Code Eve. These Bakugan seemed to have a strange connection with Robotallion, which in turn throws Kodo right in the midst of things. They are eventually hunted into hiding and try in vain to stop Typhon from capturing the remaining Olympia Bakugan. Kodo allied himself with several other brawlers in an attempt to stop the group. They were partly successful, though this drove Typhon into desperation, he gathered the Olympia Bakugan he had being holding captive and went to Primus Temple to complete the absorption process. Kodo and a group of other brawlers attempted to stop Typhon but their path was blocked by his group of elite warrior Bakugan, consisting of Artemis, Gelus, Avis, Acerbus, Latro and Glaeba. Despite being outmatched in numbers Typhon's group easily dominated the battlefield. Kodo was unable to help his Bakugan and managed to escape along with Infinity, Valentin, Blazewind and Firestormblaze while the other brawlers and Kodo's Bakugan remained behind to fight the elite Bakugan. They proceeded to find Typhon and Malum ready to begin the absorbtion process. An attack from Celestial, Nixon, Demon and Storm Dragonoid eventually destroyed the barrier and freed the captured Olympia Bakugan. Typhon became enraged and a fight ensued. Despite this the Olympia Bakugan turned on him and a large battle began. The rest of the brawlers and their Bakugan soon came to the scene, having managed to fend off the elite warrior Bakugan, Kodo's Bakugan included. In desperation, Typhon activated his most powerful Olympia ability and managed to greatly weaken the Bakugan on the field, using the chance to absorb all remaining Olympia Bakugan, with the exception of Omega Robotallion and Artemis. He radiated massive amounts of energy as he evolved and basically obliterated the surrounding landscape. After the evolution process was complete Typhon wiped out every Bakugan on the field with a single blast, showing off his newfound abilities. He than proceeded to declare war on all of Bakugan kind, before leaving with Malum and the elite warrior Bakugan. Rest to be filled later. Notable Quotes *"No offense, but I don't think you really stand a chance." *"Sorry but losing just isn't my style." *"I would say it was nice knowing you but I honestly don't think that's a gesture you deserve." Powers and Abilities Pyrokinetics Kodo is extremely talented with Pyrokinetics and has been learning it from a young age and has the ability to wield fire in a large variety of ways. He has a steady control over the temperature around him, even being known to heat up the air particles around him and produced spontanious explosions. Being slightly proficient in Wind Release Kodo often uses this to boost the strength of this pyrokinetic attacks and ravage the battlefield. With much concentration and energy he has been known to create demons and monsters out of the fire and use them to mercilessly strike down the opposition. Lightning Generation Kodo is basically a master of Lightning Generation and has showed great skill in the technique from a young age. He has expanded from the simple releasing of lighting from the fingertips. He is now able to use full body Lightning Generation and is capable of releasing lightning from basically any part of his body. Kodo has even used it to numb his whole body, resulting in him not being able to feel pain for certain amount of time. He has also been known to charge this lightning through his weapons and strike his opponents with devastating strength and force. All in all Kodo almost has complete mastery over the technique and uses it to eliminate all opposition. Wind Release Kodo learnt Wind Release around the same time as he began learning the basics of Pyrokinetics and Lightning Generation. Despite this he never really excelled with it, preferring to use the other two, though he occasionally uses it to boost the power of his Pyrokinetics. He has been known to use it other times but generally steers away from it as he was never taught how to efficiently use it without wasting large amounts of energy and losing stamina. Teleportation Kodo gained the ability to Teleport after his Transporter Card was destroyed in a battle against Gelus and Artemis. After its destruction his body absorbed the shattered pieces and he was granted all of the abilities the card had, with the exception that Kodo was a living being and the energy taken from his body increased its range, removing the restrictions it once had but causing him to grow tired after continued use. Kodo is able to Teleport quickly and with usual accuracy. Energy Absorbtion Kodo was born with an odd ability that allowed him to absorb any kind of energy. To date he has very little control over it and doesn't know were the ability came from. It is also possible that it somehow gives him a more than average energy level, as Artemis applauded his extraordinary use of both Lightning Generation and Pyrokinetics, something that would completely drain the energy of an average human. The most notable uses of this ability was when his body randomly absorbed the shattered pieces of his Transporter Card, this absorbtion actually gave him the abilities of the Card, though it is unknown if this effect will eventually wear off. The other instance was when Typhon, ruthlessly attacked Kodo. As a human he didn't really stand the slightest chance in a fight against a Bakugan, but at the last moment he randomly absorbed some of Typhon's Darkus energy. He somehow fused this energy with his Lightning Generation abilities and actually managed to fend Typhon off, burning the remaining Darkus Energy. Kodo has very little understanding of this ability and has only been known to use it randomly by mistake, it is because of this that he doesn't consider it a tacticle advantage. Equipment *'Flare Buster': The Flare Buster is a large blade that is made from a rare form of meteorite rock. It is almost indestructable and is an extremely good conducter, rapidly draining the energy of anyone it cuts, if blood is drawn it can absorb their energy without pysically making contact with them. Kodo commonly uses Lightning Generation to charge up the blade and strike his enemies with devastating force. It is usually strapped to his back and is only used if it is absolutely necessary. Kodo received the Flare Buster from his friend and mentor, Marvel. *'Doom Card: '''The Doom Card is a special Ability Card. It is set at the beginning of the game. When this card is set, the opponents Bakugan will be sent to the Doom Dimension after losing. Relationships Infinity Infinity is a friend of Kodo's and they often battle against each. Some would say he was one of his first real friend in the brawling community. Sharing several personality traits the two seem to get on quite well and generally don't argue or fight. They have been known to call on each other at times of need again showing that they trust each other. Their Bakugan fight but mutually respect one another. Airzel-of-Haos Airzel is a powerful brawler that has strong ties in the Demonis Army. At first Kodo didn't particularly like or want anything to do with Airzel but over time the tension between the two seemed to weaken and for the first time they actually started to get along. Since then they have been more trusting of each other, though there are still moments when Kodo shows distaste towards his actions but usually keeps quiet. Bendo Kodo generally refers to Bendo as a ally and friend. He applauds him for his amazing battling skills, being one of the few people that actually beat him in a brawl. When Kodo first met Bendo he didn't think much of him but over time he got to know him better and Kodo started to consider him as a friend. They will occasionally have casual conversations over random topics. Valentin Kodo usually gets along very well with Valentin and the two usually brawl and talk. Kodo has considered Valentin a friend for some time and they generally get along very well, rarely quarrelling or fighting. Kodo enjoys brawling with Valentin and finds his battling style interesting and unique. Kodo's respect strengthened when Valentin assisted him in the struggle and war against Typhon and his followers. Firestormblaze ''To be filled later. Baku-Cool To be filled later. Appearance Kodo is a young man with blond hair and light blue eyes, traits he inherited from both of his parents. He usually wears a light blue jumper with black skull on it. He wears dark jeans and black shoes. His appearance usually makes people think he is an Aquos Brawler. He will sometimes be seen wearing a dark blue uniform that makes fighting a lot easier and helps him move more quickly. Alongside this he will usually have a large sword strapped to his back, though he is rarely seen using it. Obviously this isn't the only clothes he wears and wears different things constantly, as a child he mainly lived on the street, usually wearing old clothes that were dirty and torn or using whatever he could steal or find. Kodo is known to have a distinct red mark on his lower abdomen where he was stabbed as a child. As a child, Kodo's features were much the same, the only differences being that his hair was slightly blonder and his skin was generally paler than his older equivalent. Living in an orphanage and later the street, Kodo was usually dressed in ragged, dirty clothes and was often dirty himself. As a child he was obviously also smaller and shorter than he is now. He was also slightly skinnier as he often had steal food and the supply was generally low in the area he lived in. Bakugan *Pyrus Omega Robotallion (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Cyborg Avior *Pyrus Delta Scarab *Pyrus Mecha Scaboid *Pyrus Giga Plitheon *Matrix Pyrus Atlas Raptorix *Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator *Pyrus Abyss Phosphos Mechtogan *Pyrus Mars *Pyrus Droid 'Gate Cards' *'Cracked Core: '''Any Bakugan that are still on the field when this gate opens automatically lose, no matter the circumstances. *'Core Overflow: 'My Bakugan gain 200 Gs for every ability that they still have unused, while the opponent loses the same amount they gained. If the opponent has used more than two Fusion Abilities this game they will be unable to activate abilities or put more Bakugan into the battle for 3 turns. If this gate is destroyed the opponent will lose 1000 Gs for every Bakugan or Support Piece on the field. *'Infinite Energy Type: '''All Pyrus Bakugan on the field gain 1000 Gs and become immune to opposing abilities that effect anything other than G-Power. If the opponent is a Darkus attributed Bakugan they lose an additional 1000 Gs and cannot alter G-Power for 5 turns. If my Bakugan loses the battle this round the opponent will lose double my Bakugan's G-Power before the opponents last turn. This Gate's effect will remain in play even if it is destroyed or replaced. Trivia *He is very particular about the bakugan he partners with, so he doesn't have a huge amount. *All of his Bakugan are very rare species and are owned by very few other people. *Kodo is known to have a distinctive red mark on his lower abdomen. This is the result of begin stabbed as a child. When the wound was first delivered it was never treated properly and if enough pressure if applied to the area Kodo will become competely disabled, overcome by the pain that seems to radiate around his body. *Many people believe that "Kodo" is his actual name, while this is actually false. Due to his immense hate for his parents he partially disowned his actual name and earned the nickname of "The red Kodokor" amongst children on the street, for a mighty Pyrus Kodokor he once owned and used to decimate the battlefield. He was soon merely called "Kodokor" before people started to call him by the shortened version "Kodo". Very few people actually know his real name and even fewer still call him by it. Gallery Anime Kodo 3.jpg|Kodo being lazy Bored Kodo.jpg|Kodo while bored Kodo 5.jpg|Kodo about to use Pyrokinetics Random Kodo.jpg|Kodo Kodo 2.jpg|Kodo during battle Category:Players Category:Brawlers Category:Pyrus users Category:Humans Category:Kodokor12 Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians